lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate Adventure
Pirate Adventure is a TV show by Trigger Happy the Gremlin based on a childhood idea of his. Synopsis Vincent th' Black and Barreluke need more pirates on their crew to fight the redcoats. Cast * Macklemore as Vincent th' Black * Corey Feldman as Barreluke * Cody Simpson as Sully Decker * Troy Baker as Patrick Cutlass * TBA as Suzy Slasher * Demetrius Joyette as Commodore Thomas * Dave Navarro as Mayor Sanford * Riley Keough as Camilla Sanford Episodes # Harborin' a Scurvy Pirate # Krakatoa # Th' New Pillager's Attack # Rogues' Cave # Th' Remote Haven # Cannibal Cannonballs # A Touch o' th' Future # Th' Redcoats' Secret # Island o' th' Mill # Giant Squid Tropes * Captain Colorbeard: Downplayed; Vincent th' Black doesn't have "beard" in his surname. * Chased by Angry Natives: In Cannibal Cannonballs. It turns out they aren't actually cannibals, though, and are only violent because the pirates blackmailed them at the Battle of th' Remote Haven. Played straight in the post credits scene, where two other pirates that visit the island feud about their shares from a buried treasure to the point that they fail to notice they are surrounded by the natives, who then decide to eat them over their greediness. * Deserted Island: Every isle in the show that doesn't have buildings or shelter. * Dressed to Plunder: The presence of pirate-themed Stock Costume Traits isn't very surprising. * Eyepatch of Power: Justified; several characters are missing an eyeball in the first place is because they spend a lot of time in combat, and eventually scarred, which is why they are so experienced in battle. * Getting Crap Past the Radar: The New Pillager features a carving of a naked woman as the figurehead. However, she is a mermaid, so nothing above the torso is depicted. * Grey and Gray Morality: Like The Fastnesses and Star Space Judgement Future Alien Matrix Inception Drawception Park & Knuckles New Funky Mode featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series, the characters cannot be divided into heroes or villains, but the pirates, while the protagonists, are obviously closer to the latter, with the more antagonistically portrayed redcoats and natives being on the former. * Hook Hand: Vincent th' Black has one. * Improbable Weapon User: Arby, Barreluke's monkey, wields a scimitar (Badass Adorable). * Island Base: Krakatoa for the pirates and Th' Remote Haven for the redcoats. * Noble Savage: The islanders are flawed by all means, but they are only wish to be kept alone and remain passive in the ongoing war. * Ocean Punk: The setting is often Welcome to the Caribbean, Mon!, but the environment of the "Cannibal" island is Polynesian-themed. * Pirates: Exactly What It Says On The Tin. But there are also episodes focusing on redcoats and natives. * Pirate Booty: However, when unable to carry off all the loot, the pirates bury long-lasting treasure and come back for it later. * Pirate Girl: Suzy Slasher is the lone female pirate in the crew (Smurfette Principal). * Pirate Parrot: Vincent th' Black has one, Polly. Wild, untamed parrots are more common, though. * Robinsonade: Rogues' Cave involves Vincent and Suzy being forced off after a mutiny and needing to endure the hardships of a Deserted Island. They escape at the end of the episode. * Seadog Peg Leg: Vincent th' Black has a wood stump for his right leg. * Welcome to the Caribbean, Mon! : The setting is entirely styled after the Theme Park Version of the 17th and 18th century Caribbean. It does show historical accuracy, though, by having the pirate-opposing redcoats belonging to Britain. Subverted in Cannibal Cannonballs, as the natives, while a combination of Carib tribal culture and Polynesian. * Wooden Ships and Iron Men Category:TV shows Category:2018 Category:Pirate Adventure Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:TV-14 Category:Childhood Inspirations